


Once Upon a Princess?

by IzzyLehane



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLehane/pseuds/IzzyLehane
Summary: Vengo a contaros la historia de mi familia, la cual ha resultado totalmente eliminada del futuro por una nueva maldición. Mis madres, reina Regina y reina Emma me mandaron 30 años atrás en el tiempo con la misión de poder prevenir dicha maldición. Totalmente perdida y sin persona alguna que me conozca, debo intentar salvar lo que queda de mi mundo. [Swanqueen totalmente]





	1. Introducción

_**Long live the Queens.** _

  
Todo comienza con un beso de amor verdadero, o eso dicen. Técnicamente yo no estaba allí cuando pasó, ni siquiera en la mente de mis madres. Sí, has leído bien, madres. Digamos que provengo de una familia algo peculiar, pero si estás leyendo esto es que ya conoces de dónde vienen y quiénes son. Ese beso de amor verdadero del que hablo nos ha llevado a todos a un lío del que yo los tengo que sacar. Hay gente que aun quiere tener su venganza sobre mi familia y al final la han obtenido. Es incluso absurdo, porque la persona encargada también ha sido eliminada de la vida, pero bueno, supongo que tenía muy presente lo dicho por Macchiavello: “el fin justifica los medios”.

  
Igualmente, debería haceros una pequeña introducción de quién soy yo y por qué escribo esto, andaréis algo perdidos, aunque creedme cuando os digo que no estáis más perdidos que yo. Acabo de despertar unos 30 años atrás, donde mis madres aún no estaban juntas, donde mi hermano mayor ahora tiene mi edad, donde aún existe la maldición de Hyperion Hights, y donde nadie conoce de mi existencia. ¿Mi misión? Evitar que la maldición que me ha traído a mí a esta época se desate. ¿Cómo? No tengo ni la más remota idea, mis madres me mandaron aquí sabiendo que era la única persona que no tendría un doble en el tiempo. Se supone que viniendo de dónde vengo es todo un honor y bla, bla, bla. Técnicamente también soy fruto del amor verdadero y la perfecta unión de magia blanca y negra, vamos que tengo todo el paquete.

  
Volviendo al punto de introducción, mis madres son las reinas Regina Mills-Swan y Emma Swan-Mills. Hasta donde sé, vosotros os habéis quedado con que Emma estaba con el capitán guyliner, que Regina estaba en su plena faceta de Roni y que mi hermano, Henry, estaba a punto de morir si rompían la maldición de Hyperion Hights. Pues bien, yo estoy en el mismo punto. ¿Alguna recomendación para encauzar a mis madres de nuevo a estar juntas? Creo que ellas no pensaron en eso cuando me mandaron aquí.

  
Sé que debería estar dándome prisa para evitar todo el rollo de la maldición, pero teniendo en cuenta que hasta dentro de 30 años no ocurrirá, creo que puedo detenerme a escribir todo esto para vosotros. El autor sigue siendo mi hermano, de la familia digamos que no me ha tocado el don de la prosa, pero según me dijo él, tengo que mantener viva la historia de nuestra familia o, mejor dicho, de todos nosotros. Así que, con vuestro permiso, primero os contaré mi historia y ya luego nos ponemos a evitar maldiciones y todo eso que vive constantemente mi familia. Igualmente no se siquiera si esto le está llegando a alguien, no sé por qué Henry me mandó a mi esta tarea, no sé por qué mis madres, mi familia, todo el mundo esperaba que fuera el legado de ellas y que pudiera conseguir evitar la maldición que nos ha acontecido. Supongo que os preguntáis por qué ha hecho la maldición, pues bien, digamos que ha fulminado el futuro de dónde vengo. Totalmente borrado. Yo aún conservo mis recuerdos, y no tengo muy claro si eso ha sido más maldición aun o un bonito recordatorio de mi misión. Al parecer mis madres tuvieron el tiempo justo para verter todos los recuerdos de todo el mundo en unas piedras, para que cuando fuese el momento adecuado fuese restaurando a la gente sus recuerdos futuros. A saber cuándo será el momento adecuado. Así que lo único que se ha salvado de ese futuro son esos recuerdos, un par de cartas que me dieron mis madres para entregárselas a sus yo de ahora individualmente y sin que me dejaran leerlas, y mi propia persona.

  
En resumidas cuentas, estoy en un lugar pasado, sin familia que me recuerde o siquiera tenga planes para concebirme, dicha familia está desperdigada por diferentes sitios, con una maldición aun encima que no se ha roto y que debo descubrir también cómo romperla sin que mi hermano acabe muriendo, porque eso cambiaría el futuro y a lo mejor eso me hace a mí no existir. Ah sí, ese pequeño detalle, no sabemos cómo me afectará a mí el continuo del tiempo, hay varias opciones, puedo quedarme aquí para siempre ya que no existe un futuro, puedo eliminarme a mí misma si cambio algo sustancialmente y que ya no siga el mismo camino escrito hacia el futuro de dónde vengo, o bien consigo que todo salga bien, los advierto de la maldición de borrar el futuro pero yo sigo siendo eliminada porque técnicamente ese futuro ya volvería a ser cierto. Lo sé, un auténtico lío. Si os soy sincera yo aún no lo entiendo.

  
¡Pero bueno! Acabo de ver que al final no me he presentado, pues bien, mi nombre es Isabella María Mills-Swan, aunque todo el mundo me llama Izzy. Ya había demasiados diminutivos con ella o bella, así que… Disculpad mis modales, cualquiera diría que provengo de la realeza más destacada del Bosque Encantado. Está claro que por estos sitios no puedo ir con mis apellidos reales por bandera, hasta donde se Regina está despierta de la maldición y Emma…bueno, ella sigue en Storybrooke con capitán guyliner intentando ser feliz con él, aunque no sea su verdadero final feliz. Aunque eso es otra historia que contaré más adelante. Sé que tenéis muchísima curiosidad por todos estos años, cómo se reunieron mis madres y acabaron juntas, que pasó con la relación de Emma y Hook, cómo es posible que yo haya sido concebida (os adelanto que a pesar de que Regina tomase aquella poción para evitar tener hijos que Cora los utilizara contra ella, Emma logró sanarla en formas que nadie esperó y de ahí salí yo). Bueno, todos esos detalles, escabrosos en algunas partes, que estáis deseando conocer y que es mi trabajo ir repartiendo poco a poco. Además, terminaré esta primera entrada confesándoos algo, me quedé con algunos de los recuerdos de Emma, digamos que la cosa en algunos momentos no fue del todo buena y preferí que ella no los recordase con todo detalle, pero alguien tenía que quedárselos.

  
Os pido disculpas ahora, sé que para ser un primer paso he dado muchos saltos, que estaréis confusos, pero la que primero tiene que poner orden soy yo, para luego poderos transmitir las cosas con el mismo orden y que comprendáis lo que está pasando en esta familia peculiar. Por el momento solo me queda pediros un poco de paciencia y agradeceros que leáis esto, pues sin vosotros, la historia que he de contar quedaría sin vida y por ende, mi trabajo se vería vacío de contenido.

Siempre vuestra,

  
**_Isabella Mills-Swan._**


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola de nuevo, sé que hace como dos semanas que no os cuento nada pero que conste que tengo mis razones. A ver, me he estado estableciendo en este tiempo, que puede parecer que no pero 30 años son muchos cuando se viaja atrás en el tiempo. Al parecer mis madres lo tuvieron todo planeado con el hechizo cuando me enviaron aquí, y se lo agradezco enormemente. Tengo un apartamento bastante mono, una cuenta bancaria que sin convertirme en multimillonaria me mantendrá muy bien y según lo visto tengo hasta pagada la matricula en una universidad de aquí. Porque sí, mis madres no tuvieron otra cosa en qué pensar que en hacerme seguir estudiando mientras intento recuperar a todo el mundo antes de que nos avecine tormenta. Sinceramente no puedo enfadarme con ellas, sé que solo quieren lo mejor para mí. Bueno vale, me enfadé al principio, me dijeron lo importante que era todo esto y encima me añaden más presión haciendo que siga con mis estudios. Más me enfadé cuando encontré la razón de por qué lo habían hecho, encontré una carta encima de la isla de la cocina y viendo el sello de lacre que cerraba el sobre, sabía que era de mis dos madres. Supongo que queréis saber qué decía, así que aquí os la transcribo.

_Querida Izzy:_

_Sabemos que estarás confusa y sin saber por dónde empezar en este periplo al que te hemos enviado, recuerda que siempre estamos contigo y en este caso unas versiones más jóvenes de nosotras pero siempre ten en cuenta que dentro de ellas estamos nosotras, las que tú conoces y te quieren. Debemos advertirte que no será fácil, probablemente seremos quienes menos fácil te lo pongan. Nunca pienses que hemos dejado de quererte, sabemos que ya técnicamente no existimos como tal pero esas versiones más nuevas, cuando recuerden, te mirarán con los mismos ojos que te miramos nosotras._

_Como habrás podido comprobar, te hemos provisto de lo necesario para que puedas vivir en este tiempo. Y sabemos que ahora mismo estarás que te subes por las paredes, sí, te hemos matriculado en la universidad para que continúes tus estudios. Además de que no tienes que dejar que todo esto interfiera más de la cuenta en tu vida personal, queremos tener un plan B por si acaso. Ese plan B es facilitarte las herramientas para que puedas continuar una vida en el caso de que las casos no salgan como se han planeado y no se pueda recuperar la vida que tenemos ahora. Sé que será difícil de aceptar, pero no nos arrepentimos de nada, si alguien tenía que continuar viviendo eras tú, todos los demás ya hemos vivido bastante y tú mereces continuar con la trayectoria que llevas._

_Agradecemos enormemente que tú seas nuestra hija y que seas tú quien lleve a cabo esta misión. Ten mucho cuidado, eres muy inteligente pero hay gente muy peligrosa que quiere vengarse de nuestra familia. No confíes en nadie. Confía en ti misma y en tu intuición. Sabemos que harás lo correcto llegado el momento, que sabrás cuando entregarnos nuestros recuerdos futuros y que harás lo posible por juntar de nuevo a la familia._

_Te queremos leoncete, no lo olvides nunca._

_Tus madres,_

**_Regina Mills-Swan & Emma Swan-Mills._ **

Nada de preguntar por el querido mote que me dieron mis queridísimas madres. Pues bien, ahí tenéis el gran discurso de mis madres. Dolió mucho saber que hay posibilidades de no poder finalizar bien esta misión, o mejor dicho, dolió saber que ellas lo creen. No digo que no me crean capaz, simplemente que no tienen mucha fe. Aunque las entiendo e intento no pensar en negativo.

Después de este minibajón os comento lo que ha ido pasando esta semana, porque sigo asimilando ciertas cosas. Resulta que el primer día que salí del apartamento, nada importante, familiarizarme con el entorno, saber dónde estaba la facultad, moverme un poco donde están los puntos clave como el Bar de Roni, la policía, o el edificio de Belfrey. Menos mal que antes de enviarme aquí, todos los que estuvieron en Hyperion Heights me dieron pautas de dónde se encontraban los sitios importantes a donde debía ir y cómo moverme por aquí, si no, estaría muy perdida. Volviendo al punto, cuando regresé al apartamento adivinad lo que encontré… ¡el libro de mi hermano! Sí, ese viejo libro que le fue dado a mi hermano cuando era pequeño y que consiguió que toda la maldición de mi madre se viniese abajo y tal. Bueno, no exactamente el mismo, la mayor parte de sus hojas están aún en blanco, pero ya ha comenzado a escribirse. Solo. ¡Se está escribiendo él solo! De hecho ahora mismo se está escribiendo, lo mejor es como se dibujan las ilustraciones, aunque es un poco raro ver una ilustración de ti misma escribiendo en el ordenador. De momento sólo ha descrito mi llegada aquí y lo importante que voy descubriendo, al parecer va a ser mi cuaderno de bitácora.

Esa ha sido una de las cosas que más me han sorprendido, supongo que no esperaba que el dichoso libro me siguiese hasta aquí, pero al parecer soy la única con capacidad para entenderlo. O no. Digamos que he tenido un primer encuentro fortuito con mi querida sobrina, Lucy Mills. Obviamente yo tengo una versión de ella en la que es mayor que yo y se me ha hecho muy raro verla de pequeña, aunque tengo que reconocer que es encantadora, y eso que a mí los niños pequeños no me hacen mucha gracia. Como digo ha sido un encuentro fortuito, simplemente hemos chocado mientras íbamos distraídas las dos, la verdad es que nos hemos quedado mirando como si ambas nos reconociésemos, aunque dudo que ella sepa nada. Es imposible. Sé que ella está despierta en esta maldición, pero más allá de eso no puede saber nada. Pero todo tiene su explicación, según me estuvieron explicando antes de venir, aunque no nos acordemos de esas personas, nuestras almas ya están conectadas a pesar de que sea en el futuro, por lo que es el alma el que se reconoce. De ahí es que muchas veces habrás estado por algún sitio, has visto a una persona y tienes la sensación de que la conoces. Igual estás conectada a esa persona por algo y aun no sabes por qué, o bien en tiempos pasados. La magia tan misteriosa como siempre.

Igualmente, lo del libro y lo de mi sobrina no ha sido lo más sorprendente del todo (vale, lo del libro ha sido bastante impresionante), lo más importante ha sido lo que he llegado a sentir en algunos lugares en los que he estado curioseando. Al parecer sí hay magia por aquí, o al menos siento que se despierta dentro de mi cuando estoy cerca de algunos sitios, como el troll que hay debajo del puente. En casa he estado intentado hacer cosas básicas como intentar encender una vela, pero no ha habido suerte. De momento. Debo suponer que aquí todo funciona diferente, hay magia, eso seguro, sólo tengo que averiguar cómo hacer que despierte en mí sin tener que estar en un lugar concreto. Si el dichoso libro dejase de estar pendiente a lo que yo hago y me diese alguna pista sería muy útil. Vamos, ya lo ha hecho antes con mi madre o con mi hermano, por qué no me ayuda a mí.

Tengo que confesaros algo, no he sido capaz de entrar al Bar de Roni, estuve en la misma puerta, mirando por la ventana pero había algo que me impedía entrar. Supongo que no sería el momento adecuado para hacer el primer acercamiento, aun tengo que prepararme mentalmente para ese encuentro. Aunque creo que nunca habrá preparación suficiente para ver a mi madre con esas camisetas de grupos de rock y estampados de leopardo. Aún sigo sin creerme como su “yo maldito” podía distar tanto de la realidad, bueno al menos por lo general, después de romperse la maldición de Hyperion Heights se soltó un poco la melena y de vez en cuando seguía recurriendo al estilo de Roni, y eso era bien recibido por mi otra madre. Tampoco voy a entrar en detalles, digamos que nos traumatizaron a mi hermano y a mí en diversas ocasiones. Volviendo al tema, tengo sentimientos contradictorios, no sé si quiero entrar en ese bar y descubrir lo que hay dentro. Hasta donde sé mi madre me va a mirar como si fuese alguien más y no sé cuánto dolerá eso. ¿Alguna vez habéis visto reflejado en los ojos de alguien a quien queréis la ignorancia de tu persona? Yo sí, y no es para nada bonito. Pero eso es otra historia que os contaré más adelante cuando sea su momento, porque tengo un montón de historias que contaros, supongo que seguiréis con la curiosidad de cómo mis madres acabaron juntas y me engendraron a mí. No os preocupes, os lo contaré, pero aún no.

Cambiando un poco de tema y antes de que empieza a desvariar filosóficamente, también estuve por la comisaría, aunque tampoco llegué a entrar, no hay razón para ello. Igualmente vi salir al capitán guyliner, o la versión que mi tía Zelena llama “Nook”, así es más fácil diferenciarlos. Pues bien, vi a Nook y sinceramente noté como un torrente de ira crecía dentro de mí, otro de los momentos en los que sentí mi magia despertar, aunque por desgracia fuera la parte de magia negra. Os diré que no odio a Nook, él no tiene culpa, más bien la tiene el capitán guyliner, dejémoslo de momento en que el divorcio con mi madre no llegó a buen puerto. ¿Recordáis que me quedé con algunos recuerdos de Emma? Pues digamos que en esos recuerdos el protagonista es él, y no para bien. Igualmente son cosas que mejor dejar para mi mente, donde al menos tengo el pleno control. A Nook en realidad se le ve buen hombre, aunque claro está que es lo mismo que el capitán guyliner, sin embargo él si cambió de verdad para bien, todo por su hija Alicia, a la cual aún no he visto aquí y me intriga conocer.

Creo que lo voy a dejar aquí por hoy, no tengo mucho más que contaros y empieza a ser tarde. Mañana tengo clase y me he propuesto que al salir iré directa al Bar de Roni, esta vez entraré. A ver qué pasa. ¿Alguna recomendación?

Siempre vuestra,

**_Isabella Mills-Swan._ **


End file.
